Flute of the Growlin' Goblins
"Flute of the Growlin' Goblins" is the fourth stage of both the Jungle Ruins area, and the game Zack and Wiki Quest for Barbaros' Treasure . The main point is to get the treasure without getting killed by the goblins. Solving the Stage Getting to the Pot Before you start this stage, you should look around. There is a Growlin' Goblin Cook, and a gathering of Growlin' Goblins dancing around a pillar. The treasure is at the top of the pillar, however the pillar is on fire. We want to to turn off the fire, however, first we must get rid of the goblins. First, you need to ride the gondola to the other side. Before you get on, Wiki will observe that if the goblins catch you, they will kill you, and so you should move while they are worshipping. Get to the other side, and look for the coconut trees. Inspect a tree, and then shake it, and a coconut should fall. Grab it, and take it back to the other side. There is a huge rock, so lift it to reveal a hole. With the coconut in hand, inspect the hole, and drop the coconut in it. Unless you dropped a mushroom down the hole, it will hit a snake, which will pop out of a different hole, scaring away the goblin chef, and allowing you to tamper with the food. Securing the Treasure To get rid of the goblins, we desire to make them fall asleep, so grab a mushroom, and climb down the vine, and place the mushroom in the pot. Next, itemize the snake, and use the Slither Gripper to grab the ladle from off its stand. With the ladle in hand, hit the gong, then climb the vine quickly, before the goblins catch you. The goblins will eat the soup, and fall asleep for the rest of the level. If you desire, you can itemize the goblins into Growlin' Goblin Totems. Next, grab the flute that the Growlin' Goblin Chief dropped. Head over to the pillar, and inspect it. You'll find a picture showing you how to play the Wii remote like a flute. Press the buttons in the sequence “Left; One; Left+One; Left+Down+One+Two”, and the fire will die, allowing you to open the treasure chest to obtain the Neid Anchor . Secrets *If you play the flute to the pillar﻿ to the pillar backwards, you will get a hidden treasure *If you ride the gondala back and forth twice whial the goblins are still awake, you'll get a hidden treasure. You may need to grab a coconut while you're doing this for the action to count. *When you take care of the goblins, behind the pillar you'll see a skull. Ring Wiki near him to wake up Bonelich. Ring Wiki to the tune he presents you to get a secret treasure. *If you ring Wiki next to the tree behind Bonelich, you'll get a mysterious treasure. *After putting them all to sleep, itemize the goblins & drop the resulting totems in the soup pot one by one, ending with the Goblin Chief Totem to get a secret treasure. Category:Stages Category:jungle Ruins